Ep 39: Challenge of the Gods
Challenge of the Gods 'is the 39th episode of Pocket God. It was released on May 18th, 2011 and celebrates the past two and a half years of the game. Overview In Challenge of the Gods, you can return to the previous episodes and search for all the godly features which have been added. You also have the opportunity to receive a God Idol, after you find all the tasks for an episode. There are a total of 39 God idols to collect. In order to open the ancient temple on God Island, you must at least collect four to receive a hint for the next episode. Pocket God Update Message The following is from the Pocket God update message. Do not modify it: ''This episode challenges you to find all the godly powers bestowed upon you over the 39 episodes! Tap the View Challenges screen at the new Start Screen (accessible in the menu) for the Episode Selection screen where you complete task items for each episode. Complete all the tasks and you will acquire the God Idol for that episode. Collect them all! Visit God Island and place idols on four mysterious pedestals. '' ''Also included is the all-new Shark Custom Pack! Make your shark a robot shark, toy shark, alien shark, and more! startup.PNG|New startup screen for this episode challengenew.PNG|What's new in this episode screen Screen shot 2011-05-18 at 8.09.46 PM.png pocket-god-challenge-of-the-gods-iphone-2.jpg New Features God Challenges ) of a challenge when it has been beaten]] When the game is gone to after it is updated, a new Startup screen appears (and you can turn it off, if you prefer to ignore it) that has a button "View Challenges". There you can see the familiar list of icons created for each episode (except for two from the beginning that had to be added, Ep 2: Does this Megabyte Make My App Look Fat? and Ep 4: Shake that App!). Tap the icon and you view the episode challenge screen. This will be where you monitor your progress for that episode. Click "Activate Challenge" and then try to complete the Challenge Tasks for that episode. They are hidden for those who don't want the hint, but it's there if you need it. The active episode icon appears on the corner, that you can tap to go back and view your progress. '''Idols The known gods in order of episodes are: #Abyss God #God of the Bloated #Volcano God #Gravity God #God of Thunder #Owl God #God of Dance #Shark God #God of Hand #Vampire Bat God #Wind Dragon God #Fish God #Ant God #Name Tag #Toilet God #T-Rex God #Spear #Tsunami God #Trophy #Fire God #Dodo God #Doodler God #Piranha God #Censor Bar #Laser Shark #Zombie God #Ghost God #Spider God #Ice Monster God #Octopus God #Story Book #Globe #Demon God #Giant Gorilla God #Monkey God #Kitten God #Hammer #Turtle God #Tiger God #Annal, God of Peace God Island Main Article: God Island thumb|300px|right|The preview video for this episode The area of God Island is added in this episode. It appears as a temple located near the Volcano and had an appearance at the end of issue 1 of the Pocket God Comics. On this island, you have 4 pedestals and a temple door. Once you have 4 god idols unlocked, you can place them on the pedestal to open the door which leads to the battle arena. Right now it's just a coming soon location, but it will be swapping with the battle arena art in the next update. Shark Skin Pack Main Article: Shark Skin Pack This update introduces a new customization skin pack called the Shark Skin Pack. It lets you change the appearance of your Laser Shark as well as the appearance of its lasers Trivia *This episode introduces features that bear a striking resemblance to Rival Gods in Pocket God Facebook that were introduced in Facebook Ep. 2: Clash of the Frightened. *There are 7 Pygmies in the promotional image, representing the different pygmies seen in the game: Ooga, Booga, Nooby, Dooby, Klik, Klak, and Charlie. *The promotional artwork was drawn by Dave's favorite manga artist, Junko Mizuno. *There are actually 40 God Idols to collect; episodes 31A and 31B have separate Idols. *The promotional poster shows three God Idols, from left to right: Owl God (Episode 6), Abyss God (Episode 1), and Kitten God (Episode 35). *New icons were introduced for episodes 2 and 4. Category:Episodes Category:Pocket God